dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Batman film series
The Batman series is the collection of 2 movies and assorted media about the titular character Bruce Wayne. They star Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne. Films Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) Fearing the actions of a god-like super hero left unchecked, Gotham City’s own formidable, forceful vigilante takes on Metropolis’s most revered, modern-day savior, while the world wrestles with what sort of hero it really needs. And with Batman and Superman at war with one another, a new threat quickly arises, putting mankind in greater danger than it’s ever known before. The Batman (TBA) (TBA) Books Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel (2016) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Playground Heroes (2016) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Field Trip (2016) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Picture Proof (2016) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Lights Out (2016) Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Crossfire (2016) After saving Metropolis from an Alien invasion, Superman is now famous around the world. Meanwhile Gotham City's own guardian, Batman, would rather fight crime from the shadows. But when the devious Doctor Aesop escapes from Arkham Asylum, the two very different heroes begin investigating the same case and a young boy is caught in the cross fire. Soundtracks Cast ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Jesse Eisenberg as Alexander Luthor, Jr. * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Holly Hunter as Senator Finch * Gal Gadot as Diana / Wonder Woman * Callan Mulvey as Anatoli Knyazev * Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves * Scoot McNairy as Wallace Keefe * Harry Lennix as General Swanwick * Christina Wren as Major Carrie Farris * Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen / Flash * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg * Jason Momoa as Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman * Jena Malone as Jenet Klyburn * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne * Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne * Coburn Goss as Daniel Leone * Valiant Michael as Captain Knight * David Scott Diaz as Officer Schmitt * Kristofer Connor as Captain McCarthy * Will Blagrove as Rusty * Vince Orlando as Commander Burrell * Zach Laboza as Luke * Steve Jasgur as Signals Officer Christie * Dar Allen as General Norris * Mark Rademacher as Colonel John Manley * Dan Amboyer as Lieutenant Christie * Michael Cassidy as Sam * Enrique Guzman as Customs Agent Cortez * Kiff VandenHuevel as Officer Mazzuccheli * Jesse Nagy as Captain Welch * Mason Heidger as Officer Mike Rucka * Cruz Gonzalez-Cadel as Adriana Santos * Michael Shannon as General Zod * Jonathan Stanley as Major Martin * Sammi Rotibi as General Amajagh * Greg Violand as General Coller * Devin Scillian as Devin Scillian ''The Batman'' *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / The Batman *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *J.K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon *Joe Manganiello as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke Trivia Category:Batman Category:Film series